


The Emerald Isle

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [59]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Jedward
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaliopi and Rambo Amadeus go to Ireland to investigate what is happening there, but are Jedward hiding something from them?





	The Emerald Isle

After all of the violence that had happened in Ireland many years ago, Ireland was now a peaceful place to live. There were no Catholics or Protestants in Ireland any more as pretty much all of them had left their religions to concentrate on their new Eurovision obsession. And so Terry Wogan, as an Irishman himself, decided to "give Ireland back to the Irish," as he put it, and he reunited Northern and Southern Ireland, creating a United Ireland.  
But the leading party in Ireland, the Shamrock Group, were not happy with Ireland's new nationwide obsession with the Eurovision Song Contest, as they wanted the Irish people to love them instead. The leader of the Shamrock Group, Paddy O'Flannigan, was sitting on a green chair in his room, thinking of ways to get rid of the Eurovision from Ireland for good.  
"And bajesus we'll get there, an Ireland free of Eurovision, sure 'n b'gora," said Paddy as he looked around the room at all the Irish flags and pictures of leprachauns and four leafed clovers that were on the walls.  
Just then, he got a phone call.  
"Aye, this is Paddy's residence, who be speaking?" Paddy asked.  
"Hi Paddy!!! This is John from John and Edward, otherwise known as Jedward!!!" John yelled down the line, "We don't think the Eurovision should be banned at all! We think both of our groups can be together!"  
"I don't care for what you think laddy," Paddy said, "The Eurovision is detracting from the worship of us! Sure 'n b'gora!"  
And with that Paddy hung up the phone.  
\-----  
Meanwhile Kaliopi and Rambo Amadeus were walking through Ireland. Rambo was explaining to Kaliopi about the Shamrock Group and what they did.  
"They were the cause of most of the violence in Europe, the Shamrock Group, ya know, Kaliopi," said Rambo Amadeus, "Bloody hell, they were. The world would be a much better place if all the Shamrock Group people were kept in the zoo, where they bloody well belong!"  
"Right... ok..." Kaliopi still didn't quite understand, "Anyway, Irish Eurovision entrants Jedward have invited us to their house... so... I guess we should go there."  
"Oh yeah, right!" Rambo grinned, "Well, I have a map, so sure, we can go there."  
Kaliopi and Rambo headed off to Jedward's house.  
\-----  
"Welcome to our house!" John said as Kaliopi and Rambo walked in.  
"Thank you," Kaliopi said, "It's great to be here."  
"It sure is!" Rambo said.  
"Great, come in, come in," Edward said, "We'll get you all some tea and biscuits."  
It was at that moment that Kaliopi then saw something on top of the television. Shiny, green cards with three leafed clovers on them. A Clover Card.  
Kaliopi looked at the cards in shock. She remembered them, as the Pope had showed them to her and told her to be wary of anyone carrying one. These cards could only mean one thing... that Jedward were members of the Shamrock Group. Clover Cards are Shamrock Group membership cards, anyone who owns a Clover Card is a member of the Shamrock Group.  
"You... you are both... in the Shamrock Group?" Kaliopi asked, "Really?"  
"Yeah," John said, "Most of Ireland is a member now. It sure helps, you know, for the protection and that."  
"No," Kaliopi said, "The Pope showed me one of those cards, he told me to stay away from you people."  
"Well Kaliopi, why do you think the Pope had one?" Edward laughed, "The answer of course, is simple... the Pope was a member of the Shamrock Group!"  
"No!" Kaliopi yelled, "He would never do something like that!!!"  
"He must have been," John said, "Or why would he have one? Hmm?"  
"Then why did he show me the cards and tell me to avoid people who had them?!" Kaliopi asked.  
"Because he did not want you to follow the same road that he did," John said, "He did not want you to end up in the Shamrock Group like he did, he told us so himself. But now he is gone, and we want you in the Shamrock Group Kaliopi, we want you with us..."  
"Eh, no thanks," Kaliopi declined the offer.  
"Very well then," John said, "Suit yourself. We won't force you."  
\-----  
At that moment Edward flicked the TV on, and the news was about how Eurovision's viewing figures had surpassed even the World Cup.  
Of course, a Norwegian channel had sold their rights to the 2010 World Cup to fund the Eurovision... it was a sign of times to come. Because in 2010, the people of Norway, and soon, people all over the world, would much rather watch the Eurovision than boring football. That was just the way things were now. Kaliopi swore that she would keep her promise to the Vatican and never ever get involved with the Shamrock Group and their problems. Besides, she and Rambo were only here on holiday anyway. They had wanted to investigate the Shamrock Group, but it turned out there was nothing to investigate. And that was seriously putting a downer on their holiday. They should have been enjoying themselves, not worrying about things like this. And so the four of them headed off to the beach to forget about Shamrock and its problems. Soon enough, it would be the Eurovision Song Contest once again. And that thing would bring enough of its own problems.


End file.
